Holiday Collection
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Cookies, scarves, mistletoe, a new year. The team gets to enjoy the holidays. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: Just enjoying another day of writing. This is my late holiday piece. I meant to get it up before I left for vacation and lost computer access, but it didn't happen. So I'm kind of blending it into New Years as well. So yeah, sorry about that. Just enjoy…? Not in order either.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Bite me.**

**Warning: Blatant Supermartian, very minor Spitfire, and tons of funny.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Holiday Collection<span>**

**I.**

Conner's piercing cerulean gaze found the shattered remains of a cookie lying on the kitchen counter. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes widened in anger and shock. He stalked over, footfalls heavy on the ceramic floor. He bent over slightly, looking at the crumbs that lay scattered around and all the red sprinkles that were surrounding it. He stood up and looked into the other room with a slightly irritated face. "Who. Broke. The candy cane cookie."

Robin turned around in the couch and looked into the kitchen. He saw the clone's body language and immediately sank into the couch, hiding from the big brute. No, he was not the culprit, but he did know who was. "Why's it such a big deal?" he asked just as Kaldur was looking up from his book beside the bird.

"I spent an hour decorating those cookies."

After a slight pause, Robin's lips pursed, and he looked to M'gann who was sitting near the edge of the couch and looking to Conner. "Really?" he mouthed in her direction.

Deciding it was better to do a quick link-up, the girl spoke directly to the raven-haired boy's mind. _He spent about twenty minutes doing the candy canes alone, and he wouldn't let me help the whole time._

Behind the sunglasses, the bird's baby blue eyes widened. _He'll hate it when he figures out Wally ate them all._

Megan's eyes widened; she immediately looked to Superboy, glad he hadn't heard that part of the conversation. But she saw him stalking off towards a hallway.

_Where_ is_ Wally, exactly? _she asked Robin, biting her lower lip.

_In his room._

"Conner!" Her voice was slightly panicked as she floated off to go grab the clone before he did something he'd regret. "Conner, we can make more cookies!"

**II.**

"Wally, cut it out." Roy swiped at the younger ginger as the kid zipped around him, persistent in his attempts to get a hat on him. A Santa hat, to be more precise.

"No, you'll look awesome. Come on, Santa Claus vigilante in the hizz-house!" Wally whapped Roy with the fuzzy ball on the end of the hat. "And don't make me get Rob in on this 'cause you know he'd kick your butt and you'd end up with the hat glued to your head." A smirk lit up his freckled features.

Roy's lips curled downwards. "Do not call Robin."

Now the speedster had a bargaining chip. One side of his face tilted upwards with a smile. He turned around and cupped one hand to his mouth. "Oh Roooobbbiiiinn!"

"Gimme the hat." The archer snatched it from the freckled kid and pulled it on so that it hid his fiery-colored hair and just covered the top of his ears. "Happy now, Kid Mouth?"

Wally turned around and smirked devilishly. "Very."

It only took a second for the Boy Wonder to drop out of the rafters from a grappling hook, snap a quick picture, and retreat back up into the darkness with his signature cackle.

All Roy saw was the flash of the camera. "West, you're a dead boy."

**III.**

Artemis was strangling Wally with a scarf.

Barry looked to the Dark Knight. "What did he do this time?" questioned the twitchy speedster as he looked up to the taller, more threatening hero.

"I have no idea."

**IV.**

"Can we go caroling?"

The first groans of protest rose from Artemis and Robin, Wally joining in only after he heard the other two complaining about it. "Megan, it's too late." "We just got back from a mission." "You should really be making more cookies." "How about in a few weeks? After the holidays are over?" "I can't sing. I sound like a dying whale." "Caroling is for losers anyways."

There was a long moment where she was heartbroken and her eyes grew slightly watery. Her chest almost seemed to cave in when she realized that she'd miss out on yet another Earth experience because her friends were too lazy to do something they may have done a hundred times, and she would never even get to experience it once.

Kaldur'ahm was looking at the others and wondering if he should speak up in the green girl's defense. (He was pretending to ignore the dying whale comment.)

It was Conner who spoke up, lips a straight line across his face, eyes narrowed threateningly. "M'gann wants to go caroling."

None of them were stupid enough to argue. "Wally, I think your hat is over there…" "Hey, has anyone seen my boots?" "Robin, no sunglasses, it's pitch black outside and you might scare someone." "Do we even know any songs?"

An hour later, they were standing outside of an elderly couple's house with little booklets, everyone decked out in hats and scarves, wrapped up tightly like little Eskimo people. And Robin did sound like a dying whale, Kaldur soon found out. Wally was the first to make the comment about it before the bird kicked him in the leg and the ginger went down like a bag of bricks. Artemis was the first to laugh about it.

**V.**

"Snow."

"Yup. It's like frozen water, Kal." Artemis looked up at the sky as the little frozen flakes dropped from the Heavens. "Knock yourself out." She flipped a hand in his direction and moved to go back inside to get warm again; she hadn't brought her coat today.

Two hours later, the whole team went outside to find the Atlantean hiding inside what could only be described as a snow fortress. There were five rooms, each with snow furniture and everything. They figured they could've had a little party in it had Conner's heat vision not developed at that exact moment.

**VI.**

Wally had his head cocked to one side and his jade eyes focused on the giant tree M'gann had decided to put up in the main room of Mount Justice. "You know what?" The kid's face was alight with a cocky smile, an unmistakably devious smirk.

"What?" Conner had helped decorate the tree. He was all for holidays and stuff mostly because Megan was into it. The tree had been crazy heavy, but he managed. Decorating was easy, courtesy of telepathy. Then add on extra cookies, hot cocoa, who was the clone to complain?

"If you squint, it looks like the arrow on Artemis's costume." He smirked, mostly to himself. He cocked his head to one side and squinted again. All he could see was the basic green shape.

Conner followed the speedster's lead. He did see it. Kind of. But only a little bit. It still looked more like a tree. "Huh."

"Yup, Artemis must really love the holidays."

The archer came out of the rafters, fist immediately connecting with the ginger's freckled face. He was on the floor in a heartbeat, groaning that'd he'd have a black eye for the Christmas card picture. All Artemis had to say was, "I'm Jewish, you idiot."

**VII.**

"I brought sparkling juices, partially because Batman would not let me into the wine cellar and also because we're all underage." Robin dropped off his array of bottles on the kitchen counter; he turned around to see a pack of confused faces.

Wally was on the couch. With a party hat on.

Artemis was wearing the tacky 2012 glasses.

Conner had a shirt on that displayed Baby New Year so that it looked like the clone had the child in a baby carrier.

M'gann was decked out in a colorful, confetti-like dress.

Kaldur wasn't wearing a shirt and had 2012 written on his chest.

Robin scowled. "Okay, so I'm _not_ dressed up like a weirdo and yet I _still_ get the weird looks?"

**VIII.**

"This-" began Wally, teaching the holiday newcomers, "-is called mistletoe." He waggled the leafy little bundle in front of the three. Conner raised an eyebrow, Megan let out a little squeal of excitement, and Kaldur just seemed bored with the whole thing.

Two rooms away, Artemis and Robin were trying to knock each others' brains out in a training session. Neither cared much for Wally's worthless lessons.

"And when you stand under it-" He held the little bushel of leaves over his head and shook it slightly. "-you have to kiss the other person under it."

Conner, knowing the school-style that the speedster was using, raised his hand.

"Yes, Supey?"

His hand went down. "What happens when there are three people under it?"

Originally, it was a great idea, teaching Megan about mistletoe; then the clone had to go and get technical about it. He gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Superboy, that doesn't matter. Point is, kiss the person under it! 'kay?" He regretted bringing Superboy and Kaldur into this. His green eyes found where the Atlantean was standing only to find that spot empty and to see the team's leader wandering off in the direction of the couch where he'd left his book. Now it was just Wally, a Kryptonian, and a Martian.

Conner's hand went up again.

"Yes?"

"What if you're the only one under the mistletoe?"

Wally was getting annoyed very quickly. For being the guy who didn't talk a whole lot, Superboy certainly had a lot of questions. "Then you can just walk away. It doesn't count. Duh."

And once more, Conner's hand was in the air.

"What now?"

"Can I have the mistletoe?"

Frustration already boiled past the breaking point and the dawning realization that Wally wasn't going to get M'gann under the mistletoe with him, he groaned and handed off the bushel to the clone. "Sure. Knock yourself out. I'll just go bash my head into a wall now."

Megan pressed herself very closely against Superboy, her brown eyes looking into his cerulean orbs as he held the little bundle of leaves over their heads.

**IX.**

"Fireworks." Artemis was the first to point it out.

The others turned at the sound of the explosions behind them. Six sets of eyes watched the sky light up silver and blue for the start of the new year, midnight finally reached for the east coast.

"That's really pretty," said Megan, smiling as she took in the sight in the night sky.

"Yes, it is," agreed Kaldur.

**X.**

Five of the six were on the couch, everyone sprawled out across the cushions, some arms hanging off the sides and some people laying across each other. Wally was even lying across Artemis's lap, but the archer was too tired to complain. Megan was half-asleep on Kaldur's shoulder while Conner's head was on the armrest, his feet over the back of the couch.

"I vote," began Artemis, "we don't stay up until midnight next year."

The mission on New Year's Day hadn't gone over so well after the heroes had failed their reconnaissance mission. Kid Flash had fallen, Aqualad had tried to pick him up, they'd both gotten hit by a stun gun; then there was Superboy who had practically brought the entire building down, but Miss Martian had kept it up long enough to get everyone out. Artemis was outside to watch the perimeter for back-up forces and was half asleep when the rest of the team got outside.

"I agree," said Kaldur, his silver eyes slowly blinking shut.

"How about we swear off holidays altogether?" suggested a groggy Wally, unaware of almost everything around him, especially who he was laying on.

A few murmurs of agreement arose from the fatigued teens.

Robin was the only one who was perfectly fine on the mission as well as after the mission.

"What are you guys complaining about? This is awesome!" A few feet away and across the coffee table, the bird was jumping on the mini-trampoline he'd gotten for Christmas. "I got a trampoline! How could you guys diss the holidays?" Robin had been running off of Mountain Dew for nearly forty-eight hours now. "I love Christmas and New Years and Valentine's Day and-"

Groans cut him off. Most of the team wanted to throw something at him, but they were all too tired to even move. Next year, no midnight for teen heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, okay, review? Again, sorry it's late!**

**~Sky**


End file.
